A New Life
by Gaara-chama2604
Summary: When a girl from Florida named Rora is turned by a vampire that's been stalking her since he was changed, will the Cullens accept her? Disclaimer: Contains some characters not in the Twilight series
1. The Escape

Rora didn't know how she was believing this, how she didn't think it was some kind of sick joke. It may have been that she knew it was coming, but more likely it was that she was used to evil surprises by now.

She sighed, and looked away, away from her mother, her soon-to-be step-father, and into the lifeless grey outside.

It wasn't her mothers fault, she couldn't blame her, she didn't know. Didn't know that she lie awake at night, in fear. The reason her friends at school had suddenly drawn away, of course they didn't really know, just that there was something wrong.

Her mother didn't feel it like they did. She was too blinded by love for her daughter to sense the change. How could she not notice it though? The change? The anger, silence, hole, blank expression, and feral eyes?

How could she not notice that, she looked like she had watched a predator with its prey one too many times.

The only thing those haunting green eyes ever showed was indifference.

You could bet your life that Ida knew that sigh, the one her daughter gave when she didn't want to dissapoint her parents. The bright light left her eyes as Rora, her one and only daughter, walked calmly out of the kitchen, and up the stairs.

_Marriage! __**Marriage!**_ You didn't have to be as smart as Rora to know that her mother would find the only day this summer that it wouldn't be storming here in the lightning capital of the world. What then? If _he _was seen than _she _would be dragged into it. Not only that, she expected her to be the _flower girl? _Who ever heard of a seventeen-year-old _flower girl?_ Her mother would drive her off a cliff one day.

She sat on her bed, put in her earphones, and put the music at max volume. It didn't bother her that her over-sensitive ears _should _be bleeding, or that her mind was racing faster than it _could _comprehend, what bothered her was that, for the first time in two months, she was feeling something other than what her eyes showed. Indifference.

She _couldn't _lose control. Not now. Not when there was so much at stake. If _she_ lost control, than _he _definitely would. She had to get out. Now. She had to make them believe it though, or she _wouldn't _get away without a fight._That_ would make her lose control.

This would bring her close, him even closer, she just hoped she got out quickly.

In one swift motion she lock ed the door to her room, yanked the earphones out of the cd player, and ripped the suitcase out from under her bed.

She threw clothes in there as fast as possible, grabbing the wad of cash in her sock drawer. She ran to the bathroom and back, shoving those things on top of the rest in the already-full suitcase. Thinking back later, she wondered how she had gotten through a locked door, but didn't ponder it too long.

Downstairs, the couple was growing angry.

"That's it, I'm going up there!" yelled John over the noise. At the top of the stairs he pounded on the door, music thundering in his ears. "Turn that down or I turn it off! Permanently!" he could hardly hear it himself.

Rora rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah! Then do it!" she challenged.

He slammed his shoulder into the door, then again.

"My god, John!" she shouted, opening the stereo top and taking out the cd, placing it on the top of the pile and zipping the suitcase.

He didn't trust her now, and ran at the door again, as it flew open into him. Rora pushed past him, down the stairs, past her mother, out the door.

It was raining. Duh. Of course it was. It was always raining, in storm season anyways. Thank god for that.

She ran to the car, slemming the door behind her. She threw the suitcase in the back, and slammed on the gas, screeching out of the driveway. She was no sooner to the city park than she looked at the gas.

"Damnit!" she murmered, cutting into the trees to hide the car.

The gas station wasn't far, but she couldn't risk someone recognizing it.

She swiftly braided her curly black hair, the plait only reaching just past her shoulders. She tied the dark purple bandana over her hair, thanking the darkness to hide her face.

Twenty minutes later she stood at the car again. There was someone there. _He _was waiting for her.

"Hello, Rora" he practically purred, approaching her slowly.

She froze, the voice was unreal, like... "Wh- who are you?"

"Oh, that hurts, Rora. Don't you remember me? Your homeroom theacher's son? I had a crush on you, Rora. But now... I think I'm going to crush you." he snarled at the end.

Rora smiled, "Are you upset that I didn't like you, Noah? How immature is that?"

The man walked forward, he was older than Rora by only a year, but he looked twenty. He grabbed her shoulders. "Why, Rora? Why didn't you like me? Was I ugly?" he questioned, marble features entirely too beautiful. "Was I rude? Was there someone else?" he snarled, looking into her furious eyes, "Was there?" he demanded, shaking her violently.

"No," she replied simply.

"Then why, Rora?" he asked, gently, purely confused now.

"Wow, Noah. I would think that _you, _of all people, should know that. Sometimes you love someone, and sometimes, you don't," she retorted, words turning to ice as she said them.

His steely grip tightened. He growled low, the sound moving up his throat.

She stared into his eyes, her bright green ones not letting go of the crimson of his.

He lunged forward, his lips on her neck faster than she could see. He hesitated for a moment, before biting down, hard. She screamed at the top of her lungs. A figure in the shadows tackled Noah, snarling.

Rora lay on the ground, gasping for air, clutching her neck. She watched the men fighting, stunned. She stood slowly, and ran.

She knew they could have easily caught her. They were a bit distracted though. Silently, she hoped that Noah would lose. He tried to _kill her._ That wasn't exactly something you just forgave.

She sat in the navy blue sienna, shaking violently. The white-hot pain was spreading, overtaking her body. It had had time to, since she ran full loop before getting back here.

She held her head between her knees, trying to calm herself.

Suddenly, a rap on the window dragged her briefly out of the fire.

She pushed the door open, looking up for only a fraction of a second.

"Move!" he snarled, oushing her into the passenger seat. He turned the key quickly, "You're not unbreakable yet, seat belt."

She nodded, buckled, then curled into her little ball again.

"Carter," he said, more gentle this time as he pulled out of the forest.

She nodded, "Rora," she said softly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there faster, but now we need to get away. I know someone that can help. We have two days to get to Alaska. No way are we taking a plane. Across the country in two days, fun," he actually smiled.

Rora didn't respond, just sat there in silence.

--

So how was it? Next chapter on I'll do from Rora's POV. Review! Go! Review! Please! I want your opinion!


	2. Cool the Fire

I don't know what happened while I slept. All I know is that I _did_ sleep.

I was only half-awake when I woke. (Makes perfect sense, right?) Carter stood beside me, he was arguing with the fellow, probably my age, standing in front of him.

It was the first time I really got a good look at Carter. His amber eyes were dark, light brown hair to his cheek, fists clenched. His shirt was white, loose, long-sleeved, his pants, jeans, a bit frayed at the bottom. He was barefoot. His pale skin was pulled over well developed, though not huge, muscles.

I was leaning on him, well, more like he had set my feet on the ground and he was carrying me. I groaned as I raised my head, dazed.

"What did you do?" the bronze-haired man hissed, glaring at Carter.

Carter looked at him intently, "Edward, I already told you, I didn't _**DO **_anything! She was already bitten when I got there!"

I nodded, "It's true," I croaked painfully, not caring if I was even heard.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up, I was lying on a long, black, leather couch.

A head rested back against my stomach, and, as I shifted, so did he, quickly. I gasped at the swift movement. Big mistake. That sent pain coarsing through me.

Carter looked concerned as he gently pushed back my hair. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me. He had to have had some reason to have saved me from Noah. He knew me. He loved me. Somehow. I could see it in his eyes, so easily.

The man from the night before walked into the room. He took in the scene. Carter, sitting before me, hand on me cheek, leaning in a bit, staring into my eyes. Me, lying on the couch, collar of the white blouse stained with blood, of course, that was just where the stains were darkest.

He and a man behind him bolted forward, grabbing Carter and pulling him away from me.

"Hey!" he spat at them angrily.

"I won't let you hurt her, Carter," replied the one I remembered was Edward.

"You managed not to hurt Bella, didn't you!?" he yelled.

Edward cringed, obviously Bella was a touchy subject, at least right now.

I sat up slowly, ignoring the fire that burned a new course through me.

"Jasper," pleaded Carter softly, "Come on,"

The one that must have been Jasper sighed, "Let him go, Edward. He's in control. You know that."

Edward snarled, but let go, however reluctantly.

Carter rose, and walked over to me. His arm felt like ice against my back. He leaned in, and kissed my cheek. He pulled back for only an instant, before leaning in again and kissing the mark on my neck, already just a scar. I blushed, and he smirked.

"I can't believe that I've got less than two days left to see that blush," he teased me, making my blush deepen.

I smiled. Jasper sat on the floor, "I like the feel of this room right now," he turned to Edward, feeling the anger in waves, "Or not."

Carter pulled away from my neck, then slowly brought his lips towards mine.

Jasper smiled, lying back and staring at the ceiling. "Gah!" Edward complained, storming out.

We ignored it. Carter's lips were like ice-cold marble against mine, yet somehow still soft and gentle. His arms snaked around me. My heart thudded loudly against my chest. He smiled as he pulled back, and twirled my hair with one hand.

He licked his lips and grinned, eyes flashing.

"Whoa," murmered Jasper, "Watch yourself, Carter. That was a bit strong," he stood and slipped out.

I let out a small laugh and blushed, then winced as the fire came back.

Carter sighed, and pulled me into him. My head rested against his cool chest. The pain seemed angry at me, having let me go for long enough.

I groaned. Carter pulled me closer, cold arms wrapped around me. I felt like screaming, but the fire was pat that point already. Carter sighed again, "Rora," he murmered gently.

I heard something, some melody, soft and gentle. It twirled around me, filling me with warmth, calming the pain a bit.

It soothed me, sleep rising against me. It enveloped me, and the last thing I heard was his voice, "Rora, just 36 hours, that's it,"


	3. Methods of Torture

My sleep was fevered. Dreams coming and going swiftly, only staying in m memory for a few seconds.

I woke up screaming. Carter had his arms around me in less than a second.

"Hush, Rora, husshhhhh... What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked gently, staring into my eyes.

I thought about giving him some smart remark, but decided against it. I nodded simply.

"Bad dream?" he purred, pulling me into himself.

I nodded again, cuddling against him and breathing in his scent.

"Wanna tell me about it?" he questioned, pulling back to look into my face.

I smiled, leaning into him, "I don't really remember it," I admitted.

"Couldn't have been too bad, then," Carter smirked. He kissed the top of my head, knowing the pain I was in. His bare chest was cool against my cheek where his sleeveless black shirt was open.

Carter sighed, then turned me and lifted me onto his lap. I stared into his eyes, amber, yet somehow darker, much darker than the last time I had seen them.

He gently put his hand on my cheek, then leaned in to kiss me.

He didn't move when Edward walked silently into the doorway, watching Carter for any sign that he would hurt me.

Carter pulled back slowly, eyes lingering on mine before turning to Edward. "Yes, Edward. May I help you?"

Edward looked outright tormented. "How many times do I have to tell you that we have to get the blood out of her clothes?" he hissed.

"Calm down, Edward. I know. She JUST woke up," Carter replied smoothly, fingering the bottom of my blouse.

"You had long enough to get a bit of romance in, didn'tcha?" Edward retorted coldly.

"Will you two just shut UP?" I would have yelled the words if my throat wasn't on fire as it was. I unlatched Carter from myself, then slowly stood and walked to the corner of the room, where the suitcase had been placed.

Carter was behind me before I could blink, wrapping his arms around me.

Edward groaned and walked out.

I started to bend over, but he was much, much faster, and handed me the set of clothes.

"Uhm, thanks," I blushed.

He smiled and kissed me briefly.

"What was that about?" I asked him, "With Edward, I mean."

He let out a laugh, "Edward can read minds, just like Jasper can control emotions, Alice can see the future, and Emmett has super-strength."

"I see, so what's your superpower then?" I questioned as I turned around.

He pushed me, just enough to knock me over. Instead of landing on the floor, I landed in his steely embrace, though I'm not sure that's better. He smiled at me, dark eyes shining mischeviously. "Let's just say I'm faster than your average... lightning bolt," he grinned and kissed me. I felt my ears tinge pink as he helped me up, off of him.

He kissed me again once we were standing. Longer this time, pulling me into him, licking my lip...

WHAT WAS HE THINKING!? What if he lost control!? What if!?

I wasn't thinking that though. I'm not sure what I was, all I know is that, a few seconds later, and angry Edward came storming into the room.

"That's it! I'll watch her, Carter! I don't care! Do you know what you were THINKING!?" he yelled furiously, "You could have killed her!!"

I had pulled away by now, surprised, and a bit afraid.

"You! Get changed!" he shot at me over his shoulder. Carter walked out, Edward close behind him.

I changed quickly, pulling on the sleeveless red blouse and black jean capris that Carter had handed me.

I sat on the couch, bloodied clothes on my lap. Edward took them. I didn't look up, even though I hadn't heard him come back in.

"Fourteen hours," he said, in reply to my thoughts, before walking out.

Only fourteen hours left a human, that was all I had. Carter sat beside me. I looked up at him, surprised. "Edward can be... persuaded," he mused.

"More like tortured," I corrected with a smile.

"If you asked, he would say that, yes..."

"Why _does_ it torture him so much?"

"You remind him of Bella when she was turned, she's been gone for a while," he shrugged.

I nodded as he fingered the back of my shirt absent-mindedly.

He smiled to himself before leaning in to kiss me again. I could feel his cool hands against my back under my blouse. It should have bothered me, I suppose, but it didn't. It just didn't.

--

Author's Note: Thank you, stormclaw, for my one and only review to this story so far. Anyone who's reading this, I'd like to say that I'm _really _desperate for any pointers. BTW: the fact that this isn't putting her in as much pain as it should isn't a mistake, I put it there on purpose, but don't let that make you jump to _**ANY**_ conclusions. Keep watching for more insight into the strange life of Rora and friends. A sneak peak of what's coming up-

_Alice giggled as she and Jasper twirled past us._

_We burst out laughing at that, wondering what her vision had been and why it was so damn funny. Funny enough to make calm, sensible Jasper snicker with her._


	4. The Dance

I had fallen asleep in his arms, and that's where I woke up

I had fallen asleep in his arms, and that's where I woke up. He knew that I had a little under an hour left.

He hated to see me suffering. I didn't make him, I told him to go, he didn't need to be there. He just said that he wanted to be there when I… changed.

I knew he was glad when he did, knew he was glad to have me in his arms when my eyes changed color and my skin paled, became hard and icy to the touch.

He kissed me as the change occurred, and when it stopped, I let go of control, pulling myself into him. He pressed me into himself as well.

Were I still human, I would have been crushed, but I wasn't. It didn't even hurt.

He pulled back, "Race you downstairs," he challenged, and set off running.

I was just behind him, until he went lightning-speed and stopped on a dime at the bottom of the stairs.

"No fair!" I yelled, running down the stairs and leaping onto his back like he was giving me a piggyback ride. The sound hurt both of our ears, but I could care less at the moment. We both laughed, and he set me down, but only for a moment, for we started to whirl around the room in some dance that I think we were only making up as we went. As we twirled, I felt overcome with happiness.

"Jas-per!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

"What!? I'm not doing anything!" he said defensively.

"Where's the music?" taunted Carlisle, I wondered how I knew who it was.

Then there _was _music. It came from the piano, where Edward sat playing. Bella sat beside him, and again I marveled at how I knew who was who.

I smiled. We kept dancing, the others joining us, except Edward and Bella of course, who stayed at the piano. It was a nice piano, sleek and black. Bella's sheet of dark brown hair was hanging so that I couldn't see her face. _Well,_ I thought, then wondered why.

Emmett was beside us, another face I recognized without knowing, "Do you mind?" he asked, holding his hand out to me. Rosalie had a contempt look on her face as she watched the twirling pairs. It irritated me now that I knew these people without having met them before, knew everything about them just by looking at them.

Carter shook his head, bringing me back to reality, "No," he said, letting go of me.

Emmett was a good dancer, though not as good as Carter I would have to say. He had taken Jasper's dance partner, so Jasper walked up to Esme, and soon Carlisle was walking towards us.

So on it went, I danced with Carlisle for a bit, then Jasper, then Emmett again, and then Carter. I was glad to be back in his hold.

Alice giggled as she and Jasper twirled past us.

We burst out laughing at that, wondering what her vision had been and why it was so damn funny. Funny enough to make calm, sensible Jasper snicker with her.

I decided to bother Edward about it as we passed him, "What did Alice see?" I questioned.

"You'll find out later," he mused, grinning.

3 a.m. (Later that night)

I was getting changed when I heard Carter speak, "Five minutes, Rora."

"Five minutes until _what?_" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's someone coming," he said simply, and threw one of his jackets at me.

I shoved it on, a bit confused, and not because the jacket was way too big on my small form, "Who?"

"A human from the school," he replied.

I nodded, thinking quickly, then ran down the stairs and sat beside Alice on the couch in the living room.

She smiled, "Okay, then!" she responded to my plan before I could utter the words, and dropped to the floor.

I followed her, flicking on the television to look more natural.

Alice stood as a loud knock sounded from the door, a look only a lit too eager and mischievous on her face as she tried desperately to hide it.

Ooh, cliffhanger. All right, no new reviews, not very uplifting there. I'm going to try to get the next two chapters up soon, maybe even tonight. That's as far as I have written up to, so after that I'm really relying on either an idea that comes right out of the blue, or one I have that may be a bit hard, unless I can get some sort of response from you guys. I'm counting on everyone to help me make this a story that you'll want to keep on reading, and all I need is one little nudge, that's it. Also, if I get any, _any _reviews from little immature weasels saying something stupid, I will _murder you._ Yes, she's wearing a freakin' shirt under the jacket, and anything else like that. God!

Hope you enjoy the story!

Gaara-chama2604


	5. The Visitor

Alice approached the door at a human pace, then flung it wide open

Alice approached the door at a human pace, then flung it wide open. "Hi!" she said in her melodic soprano voice, looking up into the face of the figure who stood in the doorway.

It wasn't just Alice, this guy was **HUGE!** "Hi. Is Carter here?" he asked, a little loud, but not intentionally so, he was just like that.

"Yeah, I'll go get him. I don't think you've met Rora, she's the newest addition to our family," she grinned, and dashed upstairs, keeping speed in check.

I cursed her in my mind for doing that, what a wonderful conversation starter she was.

"Nice to meet you, Rora. My name is Christian," he said when I knew Alice was already way far off.

"Nice to meet you too, Christian," I replied.

"Well, the Cullens definitely know how to find the best-looking kids. It's almost unreal," he mused, smiling.

I grinned fakely, trying not to show how close to the truth he really not purposefully was.

"How do you like them?" he asked, merely curious.

"Great, I feel like part of the family already," I smiled, dazzling him slightly, as Bella called it.

He smiled back, entranced. _Oh, crap._ It felt like he was staring, and I pulled back a bit, _Christian, don't, _my mind wanted to say.

He only leaned forward at that, "So I guess you'll be going to our school?" it sounded like a question, though it shouldn't have been.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, scooting back further, _Damnit!_

"Maybe we could hang out sometime," he insisted fervently.

"Maybe," I said, eyes wide with terror as I squished myself into the couch cushions, _Back off, damnit Christian!_

"I'm pretty sure she isn't liking that, Christian," said Carter from behind my pursuer, a hint of laughter in his condescending voice.

Christian slumped his shoulders, defeated, and retreated from his position, nearly on top of me.

"So why the visit at three in the morning?" he asked, pretending to be tired, a good mock of bedhead mussing his hair.

"I couldn't get out any earlier, and your teachers have been bugging me to ask where you've been. None of your family has said anything, didn't make sense," said Christian, a rather, long response.

"I've been sick the past few weeks," answered Carter, shrugging, "that's all."

"Oh, well I left your work at the bottom of the stairs," he continued, "See you Monday…. And you too, Rora."

"See you," nodded Carter, shutting the door as he walked away. "You okay?" he questioned me, hand resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little shaken is all," I mumbled, nearly incoherent, even to his ears.

He laughed, pulling me into a hug, "Not used to guys acting like that?" he voiced, quite amused.

"It's not that, he's just so _HUGE_!" I retorted, and burst into a gale of laughter myself.

"Well, he got held back twice, and he's a runningback in football, so I would expect that," answered Carter, still snickering uncontrollably.

"Oh, great," I groaned, "A twenty-year-old football jock was just _hitting on me_."

I pulled a disgusted expression, making Carter have an even harder time controlling himself.

Alice was beside us suddenly, "What's so funny,"

I told her, and soon she too was forcing down fits of giggles. The three of us tried to just talk, but ran out of things to talk _about _in under five minutes.

I raised my head, sniffing the air, "What in the name of sky is that smell?" I complained, though it actually was a comforting scent.

"Jasper's cooking," replied Alice immediately, sending Carter and I into open laughter.

"Seriously, you two! Jasper is cooking!" she yelled over us.

"And Jasper is cooking because…?"

"Who knows," sighed Carter, rolling his eyes.

Sure enough, Carter walked out of the kitchen a few moments later, and handed us each a cupcake. You read it right, a _cupcake. _A chocolate, white frosted, cupcake.

I bit into mine, which was somehow not very sweet. It gave me a mustache of white frosting.

Carter wiped the white off my upper lip with a finger and ate it. He made an expression like he was thinking very hard, then leaned in to kiss me.

Alice and Jasper chuckled at his little joke, but he was scowling as he pulled away from me. "You need to hunt," he muttered.

"I can take her tomorrow," suggested Alice.

"Sounds good," he nodded.

We walked up the stairs, simple enough, I'd say.

Carter pulled me onto his lap as he sat on the tan loveseat in his room. Strangely enough, even smooth Carter sometimes found it hard to express himself.

"Rora… I…" he stammered, clearly trying to say '_I love you'._

"Sshhh, I know," I whispered, then began singing softly.

(_Stumble_

_By Natasha Bedingfield)_

I'm not the kind of girl you bring to mother  
I'm not the kind of girl you kiss in public  
My manners leave a lot to be desired  
At least i'm not a liar

And I'm not about the subtle innuendo,  
More likely to throw rocks up at your window  
Won't walk on eggshells so you don't hear  
the crazy things I'm saying when you get near me  
I'd rather disappear than be faking it, anyway

You like me, yeah, I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words so well  
You like me, there I said it  
Don't need a dictionary helping me  
Cause I can spell

My foot was in my mouth the day I met you,  
All my friends they said I'd never get you  
But they don't know it when they see it  
They need glasses to believe it  
They don't understand, so be it  
What can I say, anyway?

You like me, yeah, I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words, so well  
You like me, there I said it  
Don't need a dictionary  
Helping me, cause I can tell

By the way you turn me on to your favorite band,  
By the way you pour me coffee when I'm too tired to stand,  
The way you lift me up when I'm fading,  
Breathe me in when I'm suffocating  
Don't say that it's just because you care

And don't be stupid, thinking I've misjudged you  
I know enough to know when someone trusts you  
Why fight it now,  
It isn't gonna hurt you, anyway

You like me and I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words, so well  
You like me, there I said it  
Don't need a dictionary helping me  
Cause I can spell

You like me, yeah, I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble round those words  
How you stumble

Okay, should have put this in WAY earlier, but I'll put it in here

I do not own, nor pretend to own, the Twilight series or any of its characters nor any of the songs used in this fanfic, phew


End file.
